The Sound of Drums with Rose
by hello-highway
Summary: The sound of drums but with Rose in it as well...ok so the old name didn't really work so i heard. : aw well
1. Chapter 1

Summary: imagine the sound of drums and the last of the time lords but with someone you don't expect to be there… ok so I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda….

…………………………………….

'Britain Britain Britain , what extraordinary times we have had' said a familiar voice

from the television. Jack and the Doctor crouched in front of it while Martha kept her

distance not liking where this speech was going… 'Just a few years ago this world

was so small, and then they came…out of the unknown, falling from the skies you

have seen it happen..' a short clip of a spaceship crashing into big Ben was shown

'Big Ben destroyed…' the speech continued but Martha's attention was now focused

on something different… the soft purring sound of her printer/fax working and in

motion 'the Christmas star that came to kill…' murmured on the TV as Martha

tottered over to the printer warily like it was the first time she had seen it working she

bent over and lifted the plug that was not in the socket and looked fairly confused

.'Doctor….?' Martha whispered and she looked at the screen of her laptop it read

DOCTOR EMERGNCY DOCTOR EMERGENCY DOCTOR EMERGENCY! 'Wait

1 second Martha..' the Doctor responded waving his hand at her as his eyes were still

transfixed on Harold Saxon as he said 'They are called the Toclafey' Martha held her

breath as a sheet of paper smoothly came from the printer she lifted it and read the old

times new roman font that had been typed it said: Doctor I need you help me help me.

I haven't got a lot of time he is coming back ..Please help me I love you. Bad Wolf.

Martha carefully folded the cryptic message and put it in her pocket, just as the

Doctor shouted OUT!

She felt the flames against her face as she turned and gasped at the sight of her

apartment on fire, whipping out her phone she hit speed dial 2 and began to ring her

mother, 'Don't tell them anything!' The Doctor yelled at her but her mind was all

jumbled and she couldn't control her emotions and just needed to know they were all

o.k.

Jack gave Martha a sympathetic look as she questioned her mum about everyone's

safety, he strode towards the house as the flames licked around the place and began on

the large cherry blossom tree making it crumble down destroying it and demolishing

the truck. He flinched as he heard Martha shouting down the phone, her family was in

danger and he knew where this was going to lead them….

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Well what do you think so far? Now please note this is my first so please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: imagine the sound of drums and the last of the time lords but with someone you don't expect to be there… ok so I suck

Summary: imagine the sound of drums and the last of the time lords but with someone you don't expect to be there… ok so I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda….

…………………………………….

Martha looked determined and ready for anything as she sped down he road The

Doctor looked at her, what am I getting us into? This is a trap we will drive right into

a trap, but there was no convincing Martha away from seeing her family.

They skidded round the last corner and were facing the scene, bins knocked over,

crowds gathered and a large police van was parked outside Martha's old house with

about a dozen policemen, Martha groaned when she saw her parents locked in the

back of the van she had already heard Tish being taken away and expected this to

have happened, but all hell broke lose when they were spotted screams from her

parents to get away from there, shouts from police men for open fire and screeching

of the car wheels and Martha hastily turned and drove speedily down the road while

being bombarded with bullets.

Sensing what would happen next Jack took matters in his own hands telling Martha

they had to pull over to lose the police who were just a little behind.

They dumped the car down a small alley and Martha attempted to reach her brothers

phone as Jack looked up to the sky and said to himself Gwen where are you? He had

tried to get a connection with his torchwood team ever since they had landed, he

fiddled with his wristband but they were out of range, strange. Martha was telling her

brother to get out of the country when he heard it a voice almost sing songish , like a

goddess, he saw a golden haze sweep over him and he heard someone say, Jack, listen

to my voice, my name has been cursed but my voice will sing until you hear. Help

me, help me so we might dance again…..so you can hear my howl he howl of the bad

wolf…..

'DO YOU HEAR ME LET THEM GO!' Martha shouted Jack snapped his head

round to look at her but what was that sound that beautiful tranquil sound, it said the

bad wolf but did rose not say that followed her around? It said so we might dance

again, Rose….it couldn't be, she was gone, trapped ……'Doctor I just…' Jack began

but the doctor had gone taken the phone and disappeared, Martha looked horrified and

stood shaking. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw a figure in the alley, a dark

silhouette but he could see golden mist erupting from her head, he looked closer and

saw her Rose Tyler, it was her she was there with her familiar blonde hair and her

punkyfish jacket. Martha grabbed Jacks arm and as he looked away she disappeared,

he kept his eyes on that spot as Martha pulled him toward The Doctor who was just

outside a TV shop talking angrily down the speaker of the phone. Three images

flashed onto the screens as wanted pictures of all three of them were broadcasted over

the world. Jack cringed, it wasn't the best photo hardly one he would have allowed to

have been saved on his camera.

The Doctor slammed the phone shut as said 'He has got control over everything'

Martha gaped at him and responded with a fairly shrill 'Doctor what do we do?' and

the Doctor looked at her with his big brown eyes and said 1 word the 1 word she

usually got the swift rush of adrenaline to when he said it but now she was

terrified….he said 'Run!'


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: imagine the sound of drums and the last of the time lords but with someone you don't expect to be there… ok so I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda….

…………………………………….

The Doctor looked up from the computer to see Martha hurrying back from the

chippy with their dinner, she looked nervous and edgy, The Doctor sighed as he knew

it was his fault that her family had been taken…if she hadn't of been travelling with

him…. But it's in the past now. The Doctor heard Jack inform her that he had

connected his vortex manipulator into the governments computers but Martha was

more concerned about her family 'It still just says the Jones family taken into

questioning…but not mention…to …a Leo..' the Doctor told her but as he said it he

saw a golden mist erupt from nowhere, it just hung in the air. He glanced at the others

but they were just continuing what they were doing, none the wiser… and he heard

her, that voice almost two overlapping one like nothing he had ever heard and the

other like something he wish he heard more often, her voice… 'So Doctor who is he?'

Jack asked slowly as the Doctor snapped out of his trance like state 'Did you see

that?' he murmured to Jack.

'See what?' Jack said a little puzzled.

'Nothing, anyway… he was just a friend, The Master that is his name' Doctor heaved

a sigh as he thought back to his past.

'All the legends of Galifrey, they made it sound so perfect...' Jack said while he ate

his chips.

'Well perfect to look at maybe...' The Doctor began and Jack listened intrigued, this

was the first the Doctor had mentioned his home word, Martha was finishing her

chips when she felt something burning in her pocket, she slid the print-out from

earlier out of it and saw it glow...the letters becoming almost 3-D, the Doctor stared at

it as he finish telling the duo about the tradition on Galifrey. That same glow what did

it mean?

'Martha what is that?' he asked cautiously edging his way closer to her.

'Well, in the panic and the bombs and well…the Master I forgot to show you this, it is

a bit cryptic and I have no idea what it is about but it printed from my computer while

my printer wasn't plugged in, it was weird and the screen said DOCTOR

EMERGENCY over and over again…' she replied but was cut short when he reached

out and took the paper, the glowing stopped and he slowly read the message on it, his

face looked puzzled until the very end 'Bad wolf..' he muttered and looked alarmed

he turned to Jack and said it again 'Bad Wolf!' Jack looked confused but sighed and

told them of his experience with the golden haze, The Doctor looked outraged 'You

saw Rose and you didn't tell me about it??' Jack started to fiddle with his fingers as

he said 'I thought I was seeing things, she said so we might dance again… Doctor the

first time I met her we danced. I thought it was the Master using a long range

telepathic wave to use my memories to make me vulnerable, Doctor I thought he was

making me see things…' he stopped as he was close to tears 'If it was Rose she said

in the message he is coming back, The Master must have her, but what for?' The

Doctor began to pace the large empty warehouse they were in as Jacks wristband

began to bleep 'Encrypted channel with files attached…. Don't recognize it,' Jack

told the intrigued Doctor 'but while we are telling secrets, I have something else to

tell you…Torchwood'

...

**Ok so chapter 3 what did you think please review and thank you so much reveiwing so far even if there is only one it sort of gave me a purpose to write this lol thanks again x**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: imagine the sound of drums and the last of the time lords but with someone you don't expect to be there… ok so I suck

Summary: imagine the sound of drums and the last of the time lords but with someone you don't expect to be there… ok so I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda….

…………………………………….

'You work for Torchwood?' The Doctor said looking at Jack like he was something unpleasant stuck to his shoe 'You have got to be kidding me' he added under his breath. Torchwood killed all the Sycorax, they committed genocide and as he has said previously, if you look up the word genocide there is a picture of him saying over my dead body! Not to mention he was the reason Torchwood was created; technically he should be Jacks enemy…

'I swear to you its different, it's changed there are only half a dozen of us left….' Jack stated quickly thinking and hoping it would make a difference.

'Everything Torchwood did and your part of it!' the Doctor snarled disgusted folding his arms and shaking his head in disbelief.

'The old regime was destroyed in Canary Wharf, I rebuilt it, I changed it and when I did that…I did it for you, in your honor…' Jack had started the sentence strong but began to quiver under the poisonous stare that the Doctor was giving him. They just stared at each other as Martha shifted uncomfortably and Jack continued logging on to the Torchwood database. The Doctor smirked as he thought; _old Queen Victoria wouldn't be too pleased with that._

Jack opened a newly received e-mail and they all listened to the brave woman who had risked her life to get to the bottom of things, now that's what I call a good reporter, Martha thought to herself.

The Doctor turned to Jack and Martha after the video was over and said slightly confused, but only slightly, he was a Time Lord after all, 'What is Archangel?'

Martha took out her phone explaining that it was a phone network and that basically everyone had it. 'It's worldwide and it has fifteen satellites in orbit even the other networks are all carried by Archangel, but what has it got to do with Saxon and why has he involved Rose?' Jack said staring at the image of the satellites on the screen of Martha's laptop.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and worked his jiggery pokery on Martha's phone muttering something about 'it' being in the phones. He tapped the phone a few times off the desk and it began to beep, the rhythm was peculiar like a drum….it was catchy and almost tapped into Martha's mind, Saxon couldn't be that bad….he seems so trustworthy and kind and loving….'Martha! Snap out of it for goodness sake, I told you he was a hypnotist.'

'What is it? Mind control?' Martha asked clearly confused, as she often was with the Doctor…he just spoke too fast, he could be a Gilmore girl… if he were a woman and a mother or daughter… Martha looked over and saw that the Doctor was still speaking even though it was obvious she wasn't listening...

'Ah yes' the doctor said 'That's why he hid himself from me because I should... ' Here he goes with his super fast speaking again Martha thought with a giggle 'Have know there was another time lord on earth, I should have known way back, the signal canceled him out..'

As the trio stared at the phone and at the pure genius of the plan it began to vibrate…to quieten, almost stop beeping and they heard it the sound of Rose again, whispering… doctor over and over again. The Doctor touched the phone gently and whispered 'I'll save you' to the phone before closing it with a swift click. 'So Doctor, can you stop it?' Jack said almost pleading for a yes.

'Not from down here, but now we know how he is doing it…' he said putting the phone carefully into one of his pockets. Martha looked at him and knew just by the way he had handled the phone that rose had just spoke through, he would never love her in the same way, but that was not important right now…the word was in danger and she knew if she didn't believe she could help even in the tiniest way she would never be useful.

'And we can fight back!' she said with a sudden morale change, smiling gleefully at the two men opposite her.

'Oh yes!' The Doctor shouted then got to work.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack stood in awe as he watched the time lord work; it really was amazing to watch seeing him attach pieces of laptop to 3 tardis keys, and tada! 3 perception filters.

Jack watch fairly amused as Martha struggled to see the Doctor when he placed it around his neck, he also chucked when he saw the look of pure horror appear on Martha's face when the Doctor described them as being like when you fancy someone but them not knowing you exist. Poor Martha she had the bug but couldn't go to the Doctor…for obvious reasons.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**AN: Well what do you think?? please reveiw and thank you timelord lover for being so nice :) also thanks dead composer 4 telling me about the formatting sorry hopefully this will be better lol **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda...**

...

The Doctor, Martha and Jack walked silently down the street, each with their perception filters dangling around their necks.

The Doctor had told Martha not to run or shout, to just keep her voice down, to keep to the shadows like ghosts, that if she drew attention to herself the 'spell' would be broken. They dodged silently past people, moving swiftly and noiselessly. The Doctor knew what he had planned...just slip a perception filter round his neck and hopefully (fingers crossed) people would see what he really is, but would they manage to get that close?

They stood in a line, Martha, Jack and the Doctor, at the landing strip of Air Force 1 waiting and patiently listening. Jack noticed the now familiar golden haze that meant that Rose was about, just the thought of her, Jack said to himself, it just makes me feel warm inside, but where is she? what has he done to her? The Doctor is baffled, Martha just nods even though i know she doesn't have a clue what is going on and well i just don't even know what to think anymore...

'Mr President, Sir!' The Master said with a slight slip of sarcasm saluting lazily and giving the President a patronising look. This man,we have another pompas buffoon as Prime Minister, oh goodie! the President thought with one judging look towards Saxon.

'Saxon,' he responded sharply 'The British Army will stand down, from now on UNIT has control of this operation.'

'You make it sound like an invasion' Saxon replied but sighed knowing he would get nowhere.

Martha glanced over at the Doctor knowing he was listening very intently the president went on to explain about a first contact policy that was signed in 1968, and about Saxon just ignoring it.She really wished things would just go back to normal,her family, the world! But life with the Doctor was never normal she told herself with a grin. She looked up and heard the President say angrily 'Since Britain elected an ass then yes!' and Martha couldn't help but have some great respect for him.

'But the first contact, even though it is on the valiant, it will still be televised? Because i did promise, and well...the whole world is watching...'

'Since it is too late to pull out, the world will be watching,' the President said taking a step forward 'They will be watching...Me.' and with a swift turn he walked back towards his car.

The Doctor glanced at a large gathering of the golden haze and saw Saxon outstretch a hand and violently waved at it it make it disappear, grinning to himself he whispered to his wife 'The last President of America..' watching him walk away.

As the scene dispersed Saxon turned around slowly taking a deep breath and looked straight at the Doctor, Martha gasped quickly but remained cool as he gradually walked away.

Martha turned to the Doctor and started panicking, 'Is it just me or did he look right at you? Doctor what if he could see us? What will we do? What will he do..'

'Martha!' the Doctor said gently but still in a demanding way 'Don't worry he didn't see us because he would have done something...'

'Doctor did you feel her? feel her around us? He was touching her, i wanted to punch him when he waved her away...' Jack said through clenched teeth silencing as the sound of a police van approached, and out of the van appeared Martha's parents and sister Tish, struggling to get away though they had their hands tied together. The Doctor put his arm out to stop Martha going forwards.

'I am going to kill him.' she said glaring at Saxon.

Jack equally angry said 'Why don't i use this perception filter to go up behind him and break his neck...' but he was cut off by the Doctor stating 'Now that sounds like Torchwood'

'Still a good plan, Doctor he has Rose, who knows what he could be doing to her, Doctor we have to do something'

'He is a time lord, that makes him my responsibility, i am not here to kill him, even though he is here to kill, i am here to save him.'

...

**AN: Personally i don't like this chapter, but i didn't know how to do this, you know making changes but not upsetting the whole story im just glad this bit is over but i still hope you enjoyed and please review... criticism will make next chapter better so fire away! lol **


End file.
